Unrequired Love is Overrated
by Chaosgiver
Summary: Hinata a kind soul, but everyone has a breaking point. This week she find hers. She finally stand up, just to be broken down. Is unhappiness the only thing she learns? Hinata X Kiba Short One-Shot


**Unrequired Love is Overrated**

**HinataXKiba**

**I don't own any of these characters purely fan made**

**Story by: Chaosgiver**

* * *

She couldn't help, but cry. This was the fifth time this week Naruto choice to spend time with Sakura over her. This is the fourth time this week that Sakura use Naruto as a walking atm, dragging him around the mall like a pack mule.

This was the third time this week Sakura glare at her, all because Sasuke rather be her lab partner. It was only because Sakura didn't focus on the task at hand, instead chooses to constantly hit on Sasuke. This was the second time this week that Hinata had witness Naruto cry, only a few tears at a time, because of Sakura's shameless flirting with other guys right in front of him. It tore at her heart to see Naruto hurt so badly, like he hurt her.

For the very first time this week, probably in a lifetime, at least it was a first for her telling anyone off. She walks to up to Sakura and told her the truth. "S-stop using Naruto, h-he cares for you, h-he would die for you and all y-you;" She started stumbling over her words

"All y-y-you give in return is grief. D-don't drag him a-along just to make yourself feel b-better. He deserves h-he" by this time she is yelling at Sakura, for the first time. "He deserves to be properly love! Y-y-you treat him like Sasuke treats you, o-o-only ten times w-worst! So just to s-s top it!" She finished breathing hard; face red obviously upset over the ordeal.

The two girls were standing in the middle of the courtyard, by this time had attracted quite a large crowd, who whisper in the back ground.

* * *

Sakura stood shock starting at the purple –haired individual standing across from her. Sakura has been told off before, this wasn't something new for her at all, but never had she been yelled at or scowled for her treat of Naruto, her childhood friend. Neither had she it ever had it compare to how Sasuke , her longtime crush, treat meant of her and told it was worst.Lastly, she should have never thought the shy little nerdy friend of Naruto would be the first to do so.

When Sakura finally recover she sees the younger girl in tears, why? The answer was standing to her right. Naruto was yelling at the poor girl. "Poor", should she really be thinking that? That "poor" girl just yelled at her and said she was in the wrong. That "poor" girl just embarrassed her in front of their whole grade, maybe more. Yes, "poor" was the best way to describe her because even if she was in the right, she was now been yelled at by her crush, Naruto. The poor girl was just another victim unrequired love, she was just like her. So does that mean Sakura was a poor girl too? Yes, and really awful person too.

"Naruto, stop she's right. You deserve someone better!" Sakura yelled grabbing the arm of the blonde looking him in the eye. Yeah, they needed to talk, a long serious talk about this unhealthy relationship.

* * *

Hinata couldn't help, but cry. This was the first time in her life she stood up in what she believes in with no encouragement from anyone else. What happens? Hinata was told off by the person she was trying to help. She had been yelled at by her crush, her friend, Naruto. The pale eyed girl was more then sad. Saying that she felt so unwanted was an understatement.

When Naruto was distracted by Sakura, Hinata felt the control of her feet come back to her. So she did what came second to all beings. She ran. The hyuga girl ran past, the crowd, her other friends, her teacher, her school, her house, until she was in her special place. She didn't stop when she heard someone call her name; she didn't stop when she heard her cousin tell her to stop, she wasn't going to. She felt so lonely, heartbroken, and unloved.

Hinata curl up against the wood wall of the tree house and cried. In mid sob she felt something furry cuddle into her lab, then a pair of strong arms engulf her. Hinata's cries slowly diminish to a small stream coming from her eyes, when she finally removed her body from the two intruders.

"K-kiba. A-akamaru." She whimpered. Once her vision became clear she glance at Kiba, bewildered by what she say. Not only was Kiba making the funniest faces, so was Akamaru . Hinata tried to resist, she didn't want to laugh, and she is supposed to be sad. Unknowingly, Hinata crack a smile that slowly grew.

When Kiba caught sight of this he had to say,"This reminds me of a story. A Story of a girl, who cried a river and drown the whole world. While she looks so sad in photographs. She's absolutely gorgeous when she smiles." Hinata look up at slightly shaking head, now laughing says, "It's 'I absolutely love her when she smiles.' Kiba." Kiba just pulled her into a big hug and replied, "Yeah, that too." Hinata for the hundredth time this week thought**Unrequired**** love is so overrated**.


End file.
